


附送的车

by Pixie_Elf



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: 没啥特别就是我虚了。





	附送的车

附送的偶像伏八车  
别抱希望，三轮车，不长。个屁。字数共计3K7＋

提要 偶像伏八在躲狗仔时逃进小巷，之后俩人发情了。群内人应该知道走的是沉浸老师的那一段。

“至少……别在这里。”  
“……那你是别想了。”猿比古的眼神黯淡下来，“我忍不住了，美咲。让我们快点好吗？”  
用的虽是问句，可即便是美咲都被听得出来其中的暗示意味有多重，更不要说那；那不听话的两根手指已然没入美咲隐蔽的那处，磨蹭着穴口把他折磨的发疯。两根和主人一样恶劣的手指在他穴口的分分合合，仿佛刚才的问话不是他们的主人说的一样。  
美咲只有攥紧猿比古的衣领才可以勉强开口：“在这种地方做……你以为是谁在为你的忽然发情买单啊你这家伙……啊！”  
毫无预兆的，美咲感觉自己的脚忽然离开了地面，眼前的红砖墙快速退去一片湛蓝的天空展露在视线里，脚下也忽然没了支撑，摇摇欲坠地悬在半空。唯一不同是猿比古紧贴的身子的温度依旧炙热，他被他整个抱起来，失重带来的短暂的不安全感让他连忙搂紧猿比古的脖子。然后，两根原本就在美咲体内恶作剧的手指动了起来，它们非但没有拔出来，反而随着他们起身时的重力作用猛地戳进美咲脆弱不堪的穴道！  
美咲顿时疼得泪眼模糊，接近断线的理智彻底被钻心的疼痛勾回来。他当即咬上始作俑者的肩膀，嘴唇颤抖着小声呜咽的委屈模样俨然一只初次经历房事的小动物。  
被小动物咬疼的猿比古即使咬着牙攥紧手里美咲的衣服也拒绝把手指从那处缩回来，相反，他在略微踉跄后迅速稳定平衡，甚至还能顺着把美咲向上拖住又下放一点以求抱得更舒服。这么做的后果便是猿比古的手指在短暂的抽离后转瞬间扎回美咲敏感的穴道，且这次不偏不倚刺中怀中泪眼朦胧的小动物的前列腺。  
“什么！？”  
八田美咲登时松了口，疼的倒吸气时眼前一道白光刹那间亮起。他好不容易唤回来的理智这回彻底底地崩开了，与此同时感到不适的还有变得粘稠的衬衫——他居然被这么一下刺激到射了。  
“……死猴子，你给我等着！……啊……”  
他想反击，想伸手揍这个媒体口中的“大众情人”的脸，想把他的眼镜打飞把他的脸颊打肿让他出点血挂点彩才好。可他做不到，现在被人抱在怀里，嘴唇被人捉住，一边被温柔地舔舐一边被修长的手指贯穿，脚趾离地几乎半人高，失重带来的极大不安感让他不得不搂紧起坏心眼的人的脖子。然后他会得到一个温存缱绻的热吻，作为他做出让操控方满意答案的奖赏。  
狼狈。这是他当下唯一能想到的用来形容自己窘态的词。不管是被小心翼翼地放倒在铺了外套的水泥地上，还是被蛮横地褪去衣物让私处彻底暴露在空气中，美咲的手一次也没有离开过伏见的肩膀。他把自己完全托付给他，像是献祭一般把自己的身体连同理智送到伏见猿比古怀里。就好像是电脑程序的一环，不论上一步他怎么走，这一步系统也会让他自动跳转这一节。也或者这就是刻在血液骨髓里的咒语，脑海中的神明告诉他：当你遇到伏见猿比古这个人的事实你就什么也不要想，把自己全盘交给他就好。  
于是得了神明旨意的八田美咲放松身体，好让对方更顺畅地涌进来，哪怕是那两根该死的折磨的他疯掉的手指。  
“……美咲，现在已经可以放三根手指了啊。”  
猿比古轻喘着气的声音像是在耳边拉响一颗哑雷，刹那间惹得美咲一颤，羞得他赶忙把头埋得更深了一些。美咲感觉自己的心跳快得几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来，大脑也宣布超负荷运载拒绝工作。可他现在是不是该做些什么？可以放三根手指了，以他们屈指可数的情爱经历来说，接下来是不是要，要插入了？可恶，想不下去，大脑一片空白，只有中间一个猿比古填满了空白以外的部分。  
“那就什么都别想，放松。”  
意识朦胧之中美咲感觉那三根手指忽然并成一排，猛地抽出又竹筏似的闯进他的身体，齐心协力向最敏感脆弱一点冲刺，却在触碰终点的瞬间折返，然后用比上一次更猛烈的攻势再次袭向他敏感的那一点。速度力度的同时增加的代价就是让美咲本应在瞬间体会到的快感就此叠加，恐惧和疼痛渐渐消退，奇异的快感从后穴窜上小腹，并以此为中心向整个身体蔓延。  
“行了……”美咲用手推了推猿比古的肩，早就被情欲灌满的大脑拒绝思考除了欢乐以外的任何事，所以他磨蹭着猿比古的脖子，在他脖颈喘息着，“快进来吧……你不是早就想这么做了……”  
他当然早就想这么做了！猿比古手上的青筋暴起。美咲就是只黏人的猫，用带着颤音的喘息和含着泪的眼神把他拉进放纵的深渊。他不应该在这里和他做，但身体像是和意识割裂了，他的手不受控的伸进美咲满是褶皱和白色浊液的套头衬衫里，驾轻就熟地摸到一边的乳粒，捏住捏紧，在身下人意识还混沌时突然旋转，激出对方几声甜腻的惊呼。糟糕！看着美咲满脸的泪痕他开始慌张起来，从开始做算起就是他太草率了。他本应该更温柔地爱抚他，想让他更舒服一些，至少不要像现在这样。但他真的做不到温柔对待。那几声突然冒出的喘息像是鼓舞，让他的手愈发难以控制，大脑机械地要他继续着桃色幻想。  
“别玩了！”情欲熏红的脸上满是怒意，美咲的手攥得猿比古的胳膊吃痛，“你他妈能不能像个男人一样进来，猿比古！”  
“哈？区区美咲也敢这么骂我吗？！”猿比古不可思议的看着把他推开的美咲。  
“那你倒是，”刚才那一击几乎用光力气，美咲不得不停下来喘一口气才能吼出下一句，“那你倒是快他妈插进来啊！”  
那就别怪我又把你弄疼。  
用比以往快几倍的速度脱去烦躁的桎梏，猿比古终于把自己送到思念已久的美咲温热的穴口，在美咲黏腻的喘息中塞进去一个头部。听着美咲的声音瞬间拔高，于是坚定的把剩余部分也送进去。  
好紧。  
为了让美咲不再那么痛苦，也为了不让情欲再次主导理智，猿比古尽量缓慢地把自己往前送。同时凑上去用自己的唇堵住美咲的，用舌尖慢慢舔舐他的上唇，引诱他张开嘴和自己唇舌交融，等到他卸防的瞬间把自己完全顶进去。  
“嗯……哈……”  
美咲的脑子里似乎装了糨糊，除了拥抱前面这个突然发情的混蛋什么都做不到。他艰难的用自己吞吐着猿比古的灼热，除了疼还有麻痒，刚才前戏远没有真家伙带感。尽管没多少经验，猿比古还是很有技巧的先去找了他的前列腺，在那已经受过数次刺激的一点上来回碾压，让他只能咬着唇不让更多羞耻的声音泄出来。  
好痛苦，但是也好舒服，上一次也是这种感觉吗？他们多久没做过了？自从上一次在演员休息室短暂的打过一炮以后居然过去了一个月了？那一次太匆忙，甚至连润滑都没有好好做，猿比古就这么把那根过分大的阴茎操进来，疼得他连骂人的力气都没有。  
再上一次，他们在一个设计师大得离谱的更衣间里做，那也是他们第一次有了肉体关系。明明连告白都没有过，猿比古只是在他面前脱下衣服试穿演出服，他却看得入了迷，连被人推到衣柜角落抬起下巴亲吻都没有意识到，等到猿比古撬开他的嘴卷起他的舌头的时候他已经彻底丢了魂。等等，他们有一次正经在床上做过吗？！  
“你居然还能发呆吗？你在想别人吗？这种时候了你还能想别人啊，美咲？！好好看看在干你的是谁！”  
头上传来猿比古气急败坏的声音，于是他的腿被分的更开，本来还在缓慢研磨的阴茎瞬间拔出，不等他适应就刺回来，一下直捣最深处，爽的他大脑几乎断片。  
“不，不是，我没有想别的……”  
可辩解的话被立刻打断:  
“告诉我是谁在干你？谁在这种暴露的地方操你？！”  
与此同时是惩罚一样重重的贯穿，一次比一次狠厉的挞伐，每一次都直冲着最深处操过去。美咲的身体摇晃着，两条精瘦的小腿情不自禁夹紧猿比古的身子，手指和脚趾在他后背无意识的抓挠。  
他无法思考，只能断断续续的回应:“猿……猿……”  
“谁？！”问句带给他的是更爽利的一击。  
“……是猿比古！……哈啊……”  
回复他的只有与喘息相同频率的律动，一次次把他抛向欢乐的制高点。等到终于有一股温热的液体在身体里释放出来，美咲终于像完成一项使命一样不堪重负地沉沉睡去。

次日清晨。伏见猿比古的宿舍。  
“伏见猿比古你他妈给我过来！”  
“怎么了？一大早就跑来我的宿舍。”  
“你自己看看这个视频！你他妈跟那些狗仔说了什么？！咱们不是要躲着记者吗？”  
八田美咲点开一个新闻视频，上面是衣衫不整的猿比古略微吃力的搂抱着昏睡的美咲，一脸坚定而不耐烦的对镜头说:  
“八田美咲是我男朋友，我们要结婚了，这么说你满意了吗？现在我要带我未婚妻回家睡觉你也要管？”  
视频戛然而止，取而代之是短暂的沉默。  
“……”猿比古叹了口气，“我就是这么说的，他们一句话没改。”  
“你居然还承认了？！”八田美气得扔掉手机，一把揪住猿比古的领子，“我什么时候答应你当你男朋友了？！”  
猿比古没有躲，反而伸手把发怒的小兽圈进怀里，用蛮力按住他，摸着他的头发安抚他:“都已经做过那么多次了你还想否认什么？你觉得我是那种会随便和人打炮的人吗？”  
“……”  
发怒的小兽瞬间停了挣扎，不敢相信般抬头看他，“你认真的？”  
“不然呢？”  
这样的美咲未免太过可爱，猿比古忍不住凑过去轻啄下他的唇。在对方还没反应过来时后退一步，单膝跪地，一手牵着美咲的，一手掏出买了快两年的戒指套在美咲指上——  
“这么吵下去太无聊，咱们结婚好么，美咲？我不想把你让给任何人，从今往后你只要看着我就好。”  
可美咲的反应也是他没想到的，看着刹那间满脸泪水的美咲他甚至害怕是不是自己操之过急。  
“开什么玩笑……”美咲攥紧了猿比古的手，难以置信的看着他手上晶莹的戒指，“居然来真的吗？”  
“你觉得我在开玩笑吗？”  
八田美咲冲上去吻住猿比古的嘴唇，把他剩下的话堵回去。  
“我愿意。”  
他在他耳边小声说。


End file.
